moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Caliban
Caliban is a mutant character from Marvel Comics who has occasionally been affiliated with the X-Men. He is an albino mutant who possesses the ability to sense and track the whereabouts of other mutants across great distances. In the X-Men film series, he is not associated with the X-Men or any of their enemies. Instead, he uses his abilities to find wayward mutants running away from those that would do them harm, offering to relocate these refugees for a price. History X-Men: Apocalypse In 1983, Caliban (portrayed by Tómas Lemarquis) worked as a dealer in the black market alongside his bodyguard Psylocke. During one of his business ordeals, Caliban helped Mystique locate Nightcrawler. After the mutant later returns, Caliban advises her to take Nightcrawler to the X-Mansion before cryptically informing her of Magneto's return. Later, Caliban is approached by En Sabah Nur and Storm. Caliban, however, does not identify Apocalypse, and stated he doesn't know who he is. When the mutant broker asks if he has any money, Apocalypse says he doesn't have any currency, and demands him for help. Caliban then pulls a gun on Apocalypse, but Apocalypse disintegrates it, and Psylocke rushes to protect Caliban. Apocalypse then recruits her as the second member of his Four Horsemen. Logan In 2029, Caliban (now played by Stephen Merchant) is recruited by Logan to take care of the ill Charles Xavier in exchange for shelter and protection from Alkali-Transigen, an organisation responsible for carrying out inhumane experiments on mutants. He often puts himself at risk when caring for Xavier, being victim to Xavier's frequent seizures that freeze him and nearly chokes him to death. When Laura Kinney is inadvertently taken back to their shelter and Donald Pierce is knocked out by her, Caliban is tasked by Logan to dump Pierce outside the shelter. Before he can do this, Caliban is held at gunpoint by Pierce, and the Reavers capture him. When Logan, Xavier and Laura escape his clutches, Pierce tortures Caliban to track them by exposing him to sunlight, severely burning him and taunting Caliban by saying "beware the light". Caliban does track them, but manages to give partially significant information, but does ultimately lead the Reavers to Oklahoma City, where he and the people around him are victim to one of Xavier's psychic seizures. After failing to capture Logan, Xavier and Laura, Caliban is visited by Zander Rice, the surgical head of Transigen. Rice convinces Caliban to cooperate when he promises him that the Reavers will only take Laura and not harm either Logan or Xavier. Reaching the Munson farm, Caliban is shocked to discover that Rice has released an identical clone of Logan, X-24, to kill Logan and Xavier. Deciding to rebel against them, Caliban takes two nearby fragmentation grenades into his cage. Taking the pins out, he tauntingly says to Pierce "Beware the light" and tosses them at Pierce and another Reaver. The grenades combust, killing Caliban and the Reaver, but Pierce dives off the van in time to clear the explosion. Caliban's charred body is later seen in the Transigen facility. Zander Rice tells his scientists to save tissue from Caliban for future experiments, due to his tracking ability and high intellect. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:X-Men (franchise) Category:Logan Category:Mutant Characters Category:Suicide Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Explosion